The Legend of Zelda The Shadows of Time
by Emperor of Flames
Summary: I'll get a new summary soon...sorry about this....


Disclaimer: I don't own Legend of Zelda

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Legend of Zelda

**The Legend of Zelda: The Shadows of Time**

By Emperor of Flames

_**Prologue**_

_It's been thirty-six years since Ganondorf was sealed within the Sacred Realm, his powerful grip on the land of Hyrule released. He watched as his hatred built against the two that did this to him, watching as they became king and queen of their precious land, watching as they gave birth to their first son…all the while letting his hatred continue to build and fester…letting his mind become filled with an uncontrollable bloodlust. He wanted them dead, to see them beg and plead for their lives as he stained his hands with their blood. He'd have his revenge…he just had to find a way to achieve his freedom, to free himself from this hellish prison to which he was condemned…_

_Twenty-six years of planning and manipulation finally won him his freedom, his seal being released by the Sage of Spirit. Nabooru was naïve, allowing Ganondorf into her heart and trusting his deceptive words. She had even given birth to two of his children within the Sacred Realm, hoping that these precious gifts from the gods would sway him to the side of light…_

_She was wrong…_

_He betrayed her and fled the Sacred Realm, his targets for revenge almost within his grasp. He considered this to be the best time to strike; it had been almost two decades since Link had picked up his sword and shield, seeing as there was no need to due to the long era of peace. He began to destroy and decimate Hyrule Castle Town, slaughtering every one of its inhabitants in hope of luring the great Hero of Time to his doom. Link took the bait, awakening the Master Sword from its twenty-six years of slumber, his wife wanting to stay by his side and fight as well. Link told her to stay out of it, not wanting to put the love of his life into any unnecessary danger, for they had a six-year old son to think about…_

_She continued to refuse, leaving the young boy known as Raine with a castle knight at the town gates. He pleaded for her to stay, but she said to be strong and wait for her, for she would return with his father, and everything would be okay…_

_Link and Zelda continued this fight within the ruined town, both becoming gravely wounded during the struggle. Ganondorf was utilizing the power of his piece of the Triforce, his monstrous Ganon form proving too much for them to handle. Raine couldn't take not knowing if his parents were okay, he broke away from the guard to go and see if they were okay, let alone alive. He came to the edge of the town, witnessing the last terrifying moments of the fight, and his parents last moments of life…_

_He watched as Ganon's gargantuan scimitar descended upon his father, watched as the giant blade connected with the sacred sword and shattered it, watched…as a burst of blindingly bright light filled his vision, forcing him to squint as the jagged shards of steel flew in every direction. He could barely make out the shape of the battle as he ignored the stinging pain in his eyes, forcing himself to watch as the blade continued to descend, slicing through his father's forearm and causing him to fall and writhe in pain. Raine screamed in horror, just as his mother screamed in fear and anguish at her husband's imminent demise…he wanted to run and save his father from his fate, but terror held him back... what could he do, he was just a boy, and to interfere would only make him another victim on Ganondorf's list…_

_Minutes passed…seeming like an eternity…the twin screams of Raine and Zelda echoed throughout the town…finally fading as the light slowly dimmed to nothing…a black deeper than night creeping in it's fading wake… as Raine fainted…_

_**Chapter 1: **_The Beginning

_**Ten years later… **_

The shadowed form of that boy whose innocence was destroyed on that fateful day… ten years ago…walked along the desolate wasteland that once was known as The Hyrule Fields. He wore a darkened crimson cloak around his seemingly slim figure, his platinum blonde hair and cold eyes hidden under the hood. He continued to walk along, trying not to inhale the smell of death and decay as he continued towards his destination. He walked past the ruins of Hyrule Castle Town, stopping to take in the broken sight of his former home. He clenched his fist tightly, the jewel within the gauntlet on his left arm resonating with a faint glow of icy blue. "You wont get away with this…" Raine growled, releasing his fist and causing the glow to diminish. "Son of a bitch…will pay for what he has done…"

He continued to walk on, ignoring the flashes of light that were circulating throughout his fragmented mind. Raine couldn't remember much of that day ten years ago…all he remembered were the twin screams of himself and his mother…and then…darkness. He woke up…not remembering a thing, except the face of the man that murdered his parents…his family…and most of all, his childhood.

Raine knew only what he needed to know. He knew that if he wanted any chance at even making it inside of Ganondorf's stronghold, he would need the power of the six sacred medallions, which were given to the chosen ones who conquered the temples that dotted Hyrule. He would have to enter and conquer these temples…each with their own unique layouts and puzzles, not to mention the abundance of evil monsters that resided within. This would be no easy task for the young boy…but then again, when is saving the world an easy task?

The boy stopped as he set his gaze upon a large flight of steps, broken and crumbling due to the cruel passage of time. He reached inside of his cloak and pulled a tattered old parchment, which seemed to be some sort of map of Hyrule. "Kakariko Village…" Raine muttered in deep thought, trying to remember his various teachings from the sages. "If I pass through this village, I would reach Death Mountain, which in turn would lead me to the Goron City and information on the Fire Temple and the medallion that lies there..." He nodded to himself; folding the old map carefully and placing it back within his cloak. His plan of attack was now set…now it was just a matter of making it through the dangerous ascent of Death Mountain, the now inactive volcano. But he would still have to be careful passing through the village as well…for the once quaint little village of Kakariko had become a breeding ground for crime and mayhem…and was a main outpost and 'recruitment station' for Ganondorf's 'army'…

Raine began his careful ascent up the stairs, preparing himself mentally and physically for whatever lies ahead of him…

An enigmatic figure in a black cloak kneeled cautiously behind a pile of stone debris, watching carefully as Raine ascended the stairs that led into Kakariko. Her piercing green eyes narrowed as she stood from behind the debris, revealing a hidden scimitar from the inside of her cloak and quietly following behind the unsuspecting hero.

_**To be continued…**_

_Note: Well yeah…this is the rewrite for chapter one…I hope everyone enjoyed it. I just hope that no one is mad at me for deciding to rewrite the entire story…but anyways, the rewrite for chapter two is coming soon, so be on the lookout for it! (4-14-2008 - Sorry…but I accidentally deleted this chapter before when I was trying to edit it…please forgive me!)_


End file.
